I Knew It Was Bad Idea!
by moonflower22
Summary: the next gen is driving Teddy mad! he knew something bad gonna happen with james and fred ploting behaind his back and vic and Aria are no help! my OC a main char' she is sirius daughter better summary inside!
1. all hell break loose

Hey! it's my first story here and also a first harry potter fic so i hope you like it.

review (good or bad) will be very welcomed!

p.s i'm sorry for speling mistakes :]

* * *

><p>chapter 1: All hell break loose<p>

"James please don't touch this!" Teddy Lupin was watching the children for the day and was regretting it, and regretting fast.

How on earth he volunteers himself to watch over most the weasley-potter clan all by himself? These kids were uncontrollable!

At least Victorie and Aria were with him… 

"Please James, Fred I'm begging you stop bothering kreacher and go hang out up stairs!" Teddy had a feeling he was going to regret this but stop thinking about it after seeing Hugo was trying to set molly on fire. "Aria, Vicky where the hell are you? We are supposed to watch over them together!" Teddy yells right into Lily's ear that was sitting on his lap trying to listen to the story Dominique was telling Lucy and Molly that managed to run from Hugo.

"God Teddy you need to relax, and me and vic were not supposed to watch this lot with you we were nice and come along" Aria said to Teddy with a smirk on her delicate face.

"Oh shut it you said you would help so HELP, I don't know why I always get myself to this" Teddy wondered to himself "it's because you are so lame and can't say no to Ginny and Harry" Aria told him with a smile in her grey eyes. "Really you need to relax a bit you're 22 not 62!" Victorie said without looking at him, she was too busy with her shiny silvery blond hair. 

"Don't start Victorie I'm not in the mood for fighting and why it so quiet in here?" Teddy start to panic it's never lead to something good if number 12 grimmauld place, the current Potter family home, was quiet. "Where are your brother and the other Mr. I-own-this-world?" Aria asks Roxanne who now was sitting next to Dominique and the girls "how I'm to know? But they probably up to something, last time I saw them they were in their way to Uncle Harry's office." She said with a glint in her blue eyes "harry's office? And why didn't you tell me earlier?" Teddy's eyes were huge, he just had a feeling something is about to happen and he was sure he wouldn't like it. 

Aria walk up the stairs, she heard voices in the library so she decided to look there first.

"I'm telling you Rose you don't mix these herbs with phoenix tears – oh hey Aria!" Albus Potter greeted Aria, "hey Al, Rosie did you two geniuses saw James and Fred?" Aria smiled to the two, they always were good kids, a bit social awkward, but good kids none the less.

"No but they defiantly up to no good, why don't they just sit down and do their homework?" Rose said to Aria without moving her eyes from the book that she had been reading.

"thanks I'm off to search them, go down stairs to the kitchen I bet Teddy freaking out and he want all of you devils down there to count you" Aria told them with a smile _they are strange kids they need to go out more_she thought to herself, she was in front of Harry's office door when she hear her name called from the low level. 

"What Teddy? You can't get along with a group of ten years old for a couple of minutes without me?" Aria just love to mess with Teddy sometime "hey! I'm sixteen thank you very much" Roxanne exclaimed "whatever Roxie where is Teddy?" just then she herd roaring laughter from the kitchen.

"Whaa-" Aria managed to say before a very angry very dirty Teddy interrupt "don't even DARE to laugh Aria it's not funny!" Aria couldn't stop the tingling inside her and laugh at Teddy. _Great that was the last thing I needed right now _Teddy though grumpily _now Aria laughing at me and I'm cover in cake! AND I'm sure I didn't see the worse today.  
><em>

Teddy was just entering the kitchen when a HUGE kind of molly-weasley-style cake landed on his head. "What on Merlin's beard happened here?" he heard Aria ask, "Victorie idiotic brothers, that what!" teddy said to her while glaring at Dominique and Louis weasley that were crying from laughter _yeah I want to see them laughing after I find my wand _Teddy though evilly, Aria saw the all too familiar look in his eyes (and the fact that his hair was slowly turning flaming red) and quickly said "Teddy calm down right now! And you two "she said pointing at Dominique and Louis "don't move! And if you do I let him kill you" she said firmly "Teddy watch those two and I will call everyone."

Teddy was angry , VERY angry _it's the last time I let Harry and Ginny talk me into watching them _he though while continue to glare at Dominique and Louis.

"Good now that everyone is here I want to talk to all of you" Teddy began to say "yeah more like boring us to death with one of his lectures" he heard Hugo whispering to Lucy "I can hear you mister! super hearing thing remember?" Teddy told him sharply making him jump a little.

"Where was I? Oh yeah like I was saying you lot need to hear this-" Teddy start to say again but this time was interrupted by James who was running into the room with a time turner in his hand "oh good I'm safe here Teddy don't go in the kitchen often" James said in relief "too late mate I guess you got busted" Teddy told him smugly "hand it over James" he said to him "I don't think so Ted my boy I gonna keep it, bye!" James said his granddad famous smirk on his face and began to run in the direction he came from.

Just as he was about to run Fred run in the room right to James "NO James the time turner!" Teddy yelled but it was too late "quick everyone hold hands" he said to them while grasping Aria's hand in his own _I gonna make them regret wandering around looking for trouble because they found them BIG time_ he thought to himself and his last thought was _Harry is going to murder me!_

* * *

><p><em>this is the first one ! I hope you enjoyed reading it <em>

_the next one be up soon if someone is interested in this story_

_XO moonflower22_


	2. How we got here?

**_Hey_ _:]_**

**_Just to clear things up, Aria is Sirius daughter (her mom is also oc),_**

**_ and she is one year older then Teddy (he's 22 and Aria is 23). _**

The order just got back to Grimmauld place after dropping harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny at king cross station since the Christmas holidays have now finished.

Currently Molly, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Arthur and Mad-eye Moody were present at the place and were about to sit around the kitchen table for dinner,

"Sirius it was really a very reckless thing to do you know?" Remus told Sirius with a stern look in his amber eyes although a little bit of a smile was present on his scared face, he knew that if Sirius was up to something nobody would have changed his mind.

"I know moony but he is my godson I can't leave him all the time ,14 years in Azkaban is a very long time I don't want to lose more time" he said a serious look on his handsome face

"And beside I never was able to see him off to Hogwarts" he said with the famous Black smirk that broke a lot of hearts in Hogwarts on his face.

"I always knew you were stupid Black, but I never imagine how much" Snape said his signature sneer present on his pale face "shut it you greasy bat no one asked for your opinion and I suggest that you shove it up your-", "quiet Sirius, Arthur can you hear it?" Remus asked urgently,

"Yes, its Sirius's mother yelling again from her portrait, but why? We don't except anyone until tomorrow" Arthur answered Remus "let's find out" Remus said while everyone draw their wands.

"MUDBLOODS, HALF-BREED, BRINGING FILTH TO MY FATHER'S HOUS-" the curtains around the portrait suddenly closed, and the order saw two figures, one a young boy who look very much like James potter only with red hair and freckles ,and the other one was a young woman with curly dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes, Remus thought she looks a lot like a member in the black family, Sirius in particular.

"Shut it you old hag" the boy screamed at her "OMG I hate her so much!" he told no one in particular, "hey watch it James, it's my grandmother you are talking about I know she is evil and all but she still nice to me!" the young woman yelled,

At this Sirius eyes grow large, how it was possible that his old hag of a mother was this young woman grandmother, Regulus was too young when he died to have children and he didn't have any!

"James, Aria I hate to disturbed your pleasant argument but CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE US A HAND HERE!" a young man yelled at themonly then the order take notice to a bundle of teenager on the floor behind the two people

"OW Hugo you're on top of me!" cried someone

"Please Lily flower don't said that ever again!" someone with dark skin and a tint of auburn in his dark hair said,

"shut it or I will make you!" now they notice the first person who spoke or Lily, was a little red-head girl with warm brown eyes and a lot of freckles, she was strongly resemble Ginny in this age noted Mrs. Weasley.

"Stop the squirming Lily I can't breathe, kill him when we are safely out!" another girl yelled,

"Aria come here and pull me away so I can help this lot" they saw the dark haired woman from before, that now was identified as Aria, helps the young man with turquoise hair that look almost identical to Remus.

After Teddy untangle everyone and checking if they were ok,

Victorie told him "Teddy I think we are not when we're spouse to be"

"What do you mean Victorie?" only then he notices the five people standing in the doorway with their wands pointing at them,

He knew who these were; he could see his parents who were dead for 22 years!

But he stood before the group with his wand in his hands.

"Who you are and how you get in here?!" they heard Remus, Sirius and Tonks yells at them, Teddy felt Aria near him and heard her whisper gently "you want me to handle this?"

"No it's ok we can do it together" he whispered back.

"You three" Mad-eye said pointing at Victorie, Teddy and Aria who had their wand raised "drop the wands and identifies!"

The three exchange looks and then Teddy said "we will drop them if you drop yours" he said

"Don't tell me what to do boy!" mad eye yelled but drop his wand as well.

"Now I want to know who you are and what do you do here" Arthur weasley said calmly, "just one question before we answer, what year it this?" Aria asked shocking everyone from the past

"Err... 1996 " Sirius said awkwardly, Aria gave him a cold look and turned back to Arthur.

"Ok this going to be a little hard to believe but we are from the future, we are 22 years into the past." Teddy said seriously, he could hear gasps of surprise from everyone

"You don't except us to believe you right? Because what I think is that you all can be death eaters!" Moody yelled again,

"This guy really like to be dramatic" James said to Fred earning himself a smack behind his head from Albus.

Moody was starting to say something to James when Teddy interrupt him "please we are not lying, you can look into my mind and check that I'm telling the truth!"

Mad eye checked him and said "he is telling the truth they are from the future."

"Ok I think someone here needs to tell us your names and how you got here" Remus said to Teddy,

"I think you are right but first I think professor Dumbledore should be here" Teddy said to him

"Fine I'm going to get him" Snape said and disappeared

A couple of minutes later the fire blazed again and Professor Dumbledore came out with Snape and asked "now that I'm here we can start the introduction, Severus informed me of everything"

Teddy turn around to the children "listen to me you can sat your name, parents, stuff about yourselves but no deaths and what happened in this time ok?"

They all nodded at him so he began "I'll be first; my name is Ted Remus Lupin."

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Please let me know what you think!_**

_**~moonflower22**_****


End file.
